Mine
by milkywaymidnight
Summary: Frodo's used to never getting what he wants. Legolas takes him by surprise. One-Shot, Frodo/Legolas slash.


**Title:** Mine

**Summary:** Frodo's used to never getting what he wants. Legolas takes him by surprise.

**Warnings:** Slash

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The characters belong to J.R.R Tolkien. I'm just having fun with them.

**Pairing:** Frodo Baggins/Legolas

**Wordcount:** 1,062

**One-Shot**

Frodo thought he must still be dreaming when blinked his eyes open, and saw the most beautiful creature he's ever laid eyes on. Legolas was standing watch this night, his keen eyes looking in the distance for signs of trouble.

Frodo couldn't help but admire the Elven Prince, who joined him on his journey, who vowed to protect him, who never asked for anything in return, who kept his distance from him, and the others too now that he thought about it, except Strider that is.

He wondered why that was, but didn't want to intrude on his companion's privacy by asking him. After all, t was none of his business.

But still, he couldn't help but wonder.

And perhaps, Legolas wouldn't mind his company, at least for awhile.

He was wide awake now and didn't think he'd be falling asleep again anytime soon. He made sure Sam was still soundly asleep next to him, before getting up, and made his way of to the too rigid looking Elf, as if he hasn't been able to fully relax in days.

A strange determination stirred within him, and he suddenly longed to be the one able to get Legolas to relax.

"Legolas?" he said quietly, trying not to wake the others not far away from them.

"You should be resting, Frodo. Not concerning yourself with my relaxation. I assure you, I am quite well," Legolas replied in a kind tone, turning to look at him with fondness in those lovely blue eyes of his.

"How..." He started to ask him how he knew what he'd been thinking, then realized foolishly that of course Legolas would know and looked embarrassingly down at his feet. He's an Elf after all.

"I'm sorry! I just thought you would like some company is all."

Legolas smiled a little, sitting down on the ground, and looked up, patting the spot in front of him invitingly. "Since you're obviously unable to sleep now. I suppose I would like your company for tonight after all."

Frodo beamed, closing the distance between them, and sat down in front of him.

For a moment, all he could do was gaze up into Legolas' mesmerizing blue eyes, before realizing that he was staring like a smitten Hobbit in love, and looked shyly away.

"There is a way you could relax me; only if you'd like to though little one." He heard the seductiveness in the Elf's voice, and inclined his head sharply to look up at again, and was dumbfounded by the hope he saw those blue eyes that he was currently getting lost in

"Oh?" He asked curiously.

Legolas removed his bow and arrows, setting them aside, making sure they were within reach in case he should need them. He then shifted around so that his back was now facing him, and his breath caught in his throat. "My back does ache some from standing guard all night."

Frodo's throat suddenly felt dry and tight with the thought of touching Legolas in such an intimate way. He told himself it was just for comfort and nothing more. Nodding his head to himself, he leaned forward, reaching up his hands to rest on Legolas' shoulders, wondering why he was so nervous all the sudden, when moments ago, he would've given anything to touch Legolas like this.

He used to never getting what he wants. Legolas completely took him by surprise

"Hmm! You may take your time if you wish, little one. I don't mind," Legolas tried to assure him, and he felt a little better.

Gulping, he started needing the knots out of Legolas's sore muscles, and the pale bare skin of his neck caught his attention, and was tempted for a taste, even just a brief one. Legolas tilted his head to the side, leaning back against his chest, giving him better access, as if he was giving his permission to do to him as he wanted.

Caught off guard by the unexpected movement, Frodo jumped, wrapping his arms around Legolas, holding onto him with a possessiveness he's never felt before.

When he felt his arousal spark to life, painfully so, by the beauty's sudden closeness. He couldn't resist bending down and liking the soft pale skin.

When common sense reared it's head, Frodo gasped, shocked at himself and his actions, before lifting his head, and took deep breaths to try and calm himself down.

He felt like he was taking advantage, even though Legolas clearly wanted his touch.

"Go ahead, Frodo. Take what you desire. Take me," Legolas urged, titling his head a little further, and exposing more of his bare neck to him.

How could he refuse the Elven Prince? He didn't realize Legolas would be so bossy in bed. Though it shouldn't have surprised him. He was royalty after all.

He beamed, "Well then, who am I to deny the Prince of Mirkword?" He then lifted one of his hands to cup Legolas's chin, and tilted his head, so that he could press their lips together for a chaste kiss. It was soft, and sweet, testing.

He didn't want to rush him.

Legolas's eyes sparkled happily, "You have skill with your hands as well as your lips, Melleth Nin."

Frodo felt himself blush at the compliment, then Legolas was the one capturing his mouth again.

He found himself surrendering to the Prince, pushing Legolas onto his back, and had to pull up for air.

While he was catching his breath, he took in the sight underneath him, wondering if it was just another dream he started having of the Elf of late, but Legolas reached up and a hand to cup his cheek tenderly in his palm, and he knew it was no dream.

By some miracle, Legolas was his now.

Legolas smirked, "Yes, Frodo. I'm yours now. You're not dreaming anymore,"

Frodo nearly sobbed, as he let himself fall on top of Legolas, clinging to him as if his life depended on it.

"I love you, Legolas," he whispered in the Elf's ear.

Legolas's hands' reached to comb his fingers through his dark curls, and he nearly purred with relief.

"I love you too, Frodo. Always."

**TBC**

Feedback is lovely and much appreciated!


End file.
